fanfiction-bathroom troubles and revenge
by wolf mccloud
Summary: wolf locks fox out of the bathroom...


Hello ladies and tramps, I think this is one of my rare grapefruits, so enjoy.

"Come on wolf!" Fox yelled, crossing his legs outside the bathroom. "Make me!" Wolf replied. "Come on man, I'm gonna piss myself!" "I'd wanna see that, falcos lucky". Wolf would not get out of that Damn bathroom. "Hey dude, why don't you just piss in the sink?" Falco asked. "Because it's full" Fox said in a long drawn out tone. "Well, pissing yourself ain't so bad, I had a friend that like to piss himself" falco added. "Well I don't wanna be him!" Fox whined. "Downstairs bathroom?" "No, slippys fixing the toilet" "outside?" "No! I'm not some...some animal!" Fox yelled. "But we _are_ animals" wolf said. "No, we're furries dumbass!" Falco corrected. Fox groaned, hopping from foot to foot. "Uuhh, I have an iron stomach, what if you relieve yourself in to my mouth" falco stated. "Dude, I'm desperate but not that desperate." Fox replied. "Oh hey, Fox" falco started, lowering his voice to a whisper "what of you relieve yourself on wolf's bed, ya know, karma." "Hmm, if I do that he'll get back at me so...No." fox retired himself to the fact that he was going to have to piss himself. And with that, he loosened the pressure on his crotch and relieved himself. A dark stain quickly spread across his pants wetting them, and his thigh fur. "Ahh, that feels goooood..." fox moaned. "See, what did I tell ya." Falco said. "Oh, I would of paid to see the great Fox mccloud piss his pants." Wolf said from behind Fox. Fox turned around in a flash, grabbed the canine's snout, and smashed it into his wet crotch once...twice...three times before stalking of to his room. "Karmas a bitch, and there's more to come" falco stated, wolf fell into a crumpled heap and only moaned, trying not to breathe through his now urine-dampened muzzle.

Fox come out of his room in shorts, holding his damp boxers. "Oh Falco," he started "I found something to do to our friend here". Fox straddled wolf, and shoved the wet boxers onto the canines head. Wolf gagged "your sick!" he barked. He tried to struggle but to no avail. "You like that?" fox asked, "Falco, I think he likes it, give 'em some more". Falco obliged and and unzipped his pants, letting his cock show. After a few seconds, a stream of piss came from his cock, hitting wolf in the face and muzzle, dampening them. wolf gagged again. "why are you letting him piss on me you prick!" "I dunno, for fun" fox responded. "Falco, keep 'em here, I'll get that...thing". fox went into the kitchen and brought back a rectangular box, with a suction opening. He filled it with warm water and showed it to wolf. "No, please, no! Don't make me piss myself!" wolf yelled. He struggled to break free of the falcon's strong grip, but he couldn't. "Please, I'll do anything!" wolf barked as fox slipped the box onto the wolfs hand. Maybe a minute or two later, wolf couldn't keep it in, and pissed himself. A dark blotch quickly spread, wetting his fur and pants. "Ooohh, yeaaaaaaaah" wolf crooned as he rolled around in the little puddle of urine that pooled around him. "See, that wasn't so bad" falco said mockingly, and went to the kitchen to make a smoothie. "so, the great wolf o' donnell pissed himself" fox began "wait till I tell our teammates". Wolf had exhausted himself, and just lay there. Fox hauled him up, and was about to let him go, when falco came over, "hey fox, lets get a picture of him." He said. Good idea. Fox removed the delirious wolfs pants, and unbuttoned his shirt so he had only his soiled boxers, his unbuttoned shirt and foxes damp underwear on his head. "wait, one more thing" falco said, and dumped his smoothie on the canines head. Fox then took the picture, it turned out like this: a mostly-naked wolf, with smoothie dripping down his body; the glass on his head, his soiled undergarments, his unbuttoned polo, and foxes damp boxers on his scruffy head. "awesome!" fox and falco said at the same time. Then wolf seemed to snap out of his drunken trance, hurrying over to see the vulpine and avian sending the photo to their friends and comrades. Leon and panther responded with things such as: "oh, sexy sexy wolf rawr!" And "nice bod wolf!" It went on and on. "hey, want a beer?" wolf asked, seemingly unfazed about what just happened. Fox and falco just looked at him quizzically.

End


End file.
